Crazy Ever Since
by icekestrel
Summary: Basically, the life of a thirteen-year-old girl AFTER the war with the Yeerks. Yes, it is as weird as it sounds.


*a note from i.k. : When there's ~*~*~, that means a time separation. So afterwards, the paragraph following usually starts with "___minutes later…" or something like that. Enjoy. ~ ice kestrel*  
  
It's a sad world, thought Liread boredly, when all you have to contemplate in the middle of a supremely boring Galactic History lesson is the weirdness of your name.   
  
She supposed it was akin to to the trends. Ever since the whole Animorphs deal was over and various aliens had started showing up, so had trends. Alien shirts, pants, even socks were really big, and so was dying your hair a weird color (Liread had no idea why this was a big deal, but she didn't try persuing the thought) and getting really bright, oddly-colored contacts that resembled Andalite eyes. Krispy Kremes and Cinnabunz pretty much dominated the sugary-breakfast-food market, and various otherworldly technology (such as internet-access watches, sunglasses with cable TV and, of couse, morphing cubes) had completely obliterated most of the market. The techno-market was now pretty much owned by the Andalite company Nariss-Calenir & Remath which had bought Sharper Image, thus, of course, cheap prices for all.  
  
Among the trends were Andalite and Hork-Bajir names for newborns. Children named Daku Sil or Kwing Honi or Nerrolh-Acirrus-Sarenith were becoming increasingly common, and Liread's parents had just decided to saddle her with the full name Liread-Corren-Asfanath. How fun. Liread rolled her eyes, the bright blue of which was hidden under a shocking purple. Her medium-length sandy blonde hair hung in her face, streaked with the occasional neon blue. She pushed it impatiently out of her face, but gave up after a while and tapped her earring. A compartment folded out, and presto, she had a scrunchie. Liread tied her hair back with no argument.   
  
Okay, so what is so special about the Jahar? Well, pretty much the whole place knew that the Jahar had been Alloran's ship. They'd kind of had to memorize ships of importance.   
  
The young male Andalite next to her made a small nick in her desk with his tail. She turned, and she could see him concentrating.  
  
Hey, Liread?  
  
Liread sighed. Why, oh why, did Naresith have to use thought-speech all the time? She wasn't that good at thought-speech. Why…  
  
Shrugging, the girl concentrated back at her classmate.  
  
What?  
  
Did you get a cube?  
  
Of course I have a cube, what do you think I—   
  
Their teacher's voice cut into their conversation. "Liread Asfanath! I asked you to name the living asteroids of Nebula 74!"  
  
Dork, came more thought-speech from Daliraas-Acaraesth-Elanir, an Andalite girl, thirteen years old in human years. She'd directed the speech to all the students except one, and that was Mr. Carson's daughter, Anu Tasi. If he's going to use Liread's full name, why can't he use her actual last name and not her third given?  
  
More actual speech snickers and some thought-speak laughter from around the classroom, and a few Hork-Bajir smiled, which made Liread want to run away screaming.  
  
Liread cleared her throat.   
  
"My name is Liread-Corren-Asfanath Parks."  
  
This time, even the Hork-Bajir were laughing. The Andalites were thinking things like, Smooth, Carson, and the humans were just passing notes like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"And you never actually told us what the asteroids were called."   
  
Now everyone was cussing at the teacher in private thought speech.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Liread sat back down.  
  
Halfway through the rest of the slightly flustered lesson, Naresith spoke to her again.  
  
Do you have a cube?  
  
YES I HAVE A CUBE, ___ IT!  
  
Then ask if you can go to the bathroom. You don't really think Daku Sil Torres, Arinathi-Ennis-Balear, Acori Mathias, Katherine Sith Ni Bench, Eristh-Annor-Calesiir, Hira Sun and Kirith-Sorian-Derisaat Tamsen are all out sick today, do you? Go to the bathroom and morph some bug. Meet you at the Waterleaf.  
  
Thanks, Naresith. You rock my world.  
  
When the teacher was turned around, Liread became a fly, and zoomed out of the room. She demorphed outside the girl's room.   
  
Liread strolled in, and was surprised…  
  
A roach on the floor, a praying mantis in the sink, and a goliath beetle (a goliath beetle?!) in the window sill.   
  
"Arinathi, Acori, Kath. It's me."  
  
The bugs morphed back.  
  
The praying mantis was soon Acori Mathias, a short human girl with flaming red hair that grew down to her waist and naturally silver eyes. The roach was a twelve-year-old Andalite female named Arinathi-Ennis-Balear with rather large hooves and startling orange eyes. The goliath beetle was a human-Hork-Bajir mix by the name of Katherine Sith Ni Bench. She looked like a human girl, except her bladed tail and the blades on her arms. None on her legs, though, or her head. Other than that, she was rather tall and had fair skin and shoulder-length brown hair.   
  
"The waterleaf, right?"  
  
Yeah, Arinathi replied. Carisad told me earlier. Where is it again? I forgot.  
  
"It's down by the Native American craft shop," Katherine replied.   
  
Thanks.  
  
Soon, they were all pigeons, flying towards the Waterleaf Café…  
  
About twelve minutes later, the three girls, plus Kirith-Sorian-Derisaat Tamsen, Hira Sun and Daku Sil Torres, were seated (well, actually, Arinathi was standing, and Hara Sun couldn't really decide what to do with his Hork-Bajir tail, so he kept standing and sitting over and over again) around a table at the Waterleaf Café.   
  
"Is this it?" Kirith asked.   
  
Kirith was a human boy whose brown hair had the occasional red highlight naturally.   
  
"Um…"  
  
Acori paused to think.   
  
"I thought Daliraas was coming, but I guess she can't make it. Anywho, let's get to work."  
  
"Fine," Hira Sun smiled.   
  
Seers were becoming more common in Hork-Bajir families, and Hira was one of them. He and Acori were computer whizzes, which even Hira was surprised about. The six foot five Hork-Bajir 13-year-old shrugged, and pulled out one of his compact laptops.   
  
Arinathi snorted.   
  
You still have those?  
  
Katherine stood. Her alien half made her about five eight, and she was only thirteen and a half.   
  
"Yes, we do. Um…just so you know. Acori is a human."  
  
She paused, and then continued.  
  
"Acori is also better with your computers then you are."  
  
More pause and continuation on Katherine's part.   
  
"So please respect our inferior technology and shut your head."  
  
Arinathi's orange eyes blazed and her tail twitched, but Katherine was a head taller than her and used to her out-of-place arm blades. Arinathi took her friend's advice and quieted down a bit.   
  
Katherine sat back down and smoothed her brown hair.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Acori broke the silence. "Okay. Hira, set us up."   
  
Hira nodded, pulling out a paper-thin—no kidding, paper thin—laptop out of his pocket.   
  
Within no time, Hira had the thing plugged in and Acori was working the keys like crazy. They were downloading the entire lesson through Hira's computer. The whole thing had been Arinathi's idea, probably because any young Andalite in their right mind would have an excuse to go to Waterleaf.   
  
Liread was fascinated by the whole process. She, Arinathi and Katherine hung out with Acori a lot. They were all kind of a group. The weird thing was that not even Arinathi had known Acori was this good.   
  
The small group of two humans, a permenantly morphed Yeerk (who had to put up with a lot of predjudice), a Hork-Bajir/human mix, a real Hork-Bajir, and an Andalite were all staring over Acori's shoulder. Liread glanced over and caught Kirith's eye, and they both nodded.   
  
Twelve-year-old Acori's silver eyes were fixed on the screen, and she kept impatiently pushing her long red hair out of her face. Her fingers flew over the keys almost faster than Arinathi's tail, which Arinathi herself almost used on Daku Sil when he made the same comment. Everyone, especially Daku, remembered not to mention it from then on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon afterwards, the seven had ordered various things. They had a special flat bowl so Arinathi could drink her tea, and a specially shaped glass for Hira.   
  
However, things got a little odd on Arinathi's part.   
  
The twelve-year-old Andalite stood up and casually walked over to Acori. While they were talking, Liread noticed that Arinathi had her hand on Acori's shoulder. Acori stopped talking after a while and seemed really out of it, but in less than a minute she was back to normal.   
  
Arinathi did the same to Liread, although Liread knew what she was doing.   
  
She then casually clopped over to Kirith.   
  
Liread was trying hard not to laugh by the time Arinathi was done acquiring Kirith. When Arinathi decided she had to go to the bathroom, Liread followed just to see what would happen.   
  
  
  
When they were in the restroom and almost to a stall, Arinathi whipped her tail around and almost decapitated Liread.   
  
Oh kacir, sorry about that, Arinathi muttered.   
  
Then suspicion was raised. Liread could see Arinathi's orange eyes change from apologetic to defensive.  
  
Why are you here?  
  
Liread raised an eyebrow, her amethyst eyes seemingly impenetrable.   
  
"If you really, really want a mixmorph for your tea…"  
  
Arinathi stood absolutely still.  
  
Sorry.  
  
"I knew all along. If I would have been mad at you I would have objected." Liread changed the subject. "So why in the world are you morphing a mix of Kirith, Acori and me? Green eyes, purple ones and silver eyes don't really mix."   
  
Your eyes aren't purple, they're really blue and you know it, Arinathi shot back. And I just want to try it out.  
  
"That's why I followed you. I have tips. It'd be a shame if you ended up being a male."  
  
That got Arinathi's attention.   
  
Please continue.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Liread walked out of the stall five minutes later, she was accompanied by a new girl by the name of Kandice Anavit. Who was, of course, Arinathi in morph.   
  
The Andalite had really done a spectacular mix job. Her hair was a dark brown-blonde, with red highlights like Kirith's (yet they truly came from Acori). She had one blue eye and one silvery green one, and her height was a perfect balance between Acori and Kirith. She had Liread's nose and hands, and had somehow gotten Acori's feet, which were rather large.   
  
Liread took Arinathi back over to the table. She seated.   
  
Daku Sil, who had to put up with a lot of predjudice because he was a Yeerk whom had chosen to morph permanently into human form, couldn't take his eyes off Arinathi's human version. He came over to sit next to her, and Liread kicked him lightly.   
  
Daku spun.   
  
"What?"  
  
Liread leaned in a little bit and whispered, "Ever wonder where Arinathi went?"  
  
Daku looked back over at Arinathi. He started to nod, but then his eyes widened. He turned back around and looked at Arinathi again, then back to Liread, who nodded.   
  
"Sheesh," Daku murmured in awe. "She's…"  
  
Liread nodded again. "I know. She wanted to taste the bubble tea."   
  
  
  
When the waiter came around again, Kirith and Acori had finished their drinks. They were all waiting at the door when Arinathi spoke.   
  
She grabbed the waiter by the arm.   
  
"Can you, yooooou, pleazze brbrbring me a bubbubbubble tea?"  
  
The waiter looked closely at the girl he knew as Kandice.   
  
"Are you okay, miss?"  
  
Arinathi nodded.   
  
Liread covered her face with her hands. Kirith, Acori, Hara and Katherine looked more surprised than they should have been, since Daku was the only one to get the news.   
  
Arinathi looked like she was going to raid the refrigerator, so the waiter left without complaint.   
  
The other six all turned to her in amazement.   
  
"Are you inSANE?" Kirith burst, voicing all of their opinions. "You know…what…you…guys…get like when…" He trailed off, still looking like he'd just swallowed unsweetened lemon juice.   
  
Fortunately, Acori couldn't voice her opinion, which was probably a good thing, because that was precisely the time the waiter decided to show up.   
  
Liread, Katherine, Hira, Acori, Daku, and Kirith all waited with bated breath as Arinathi took her first sip of Waterleaf Café's bubble tea… 


End file.
